For example, a known fuel distribution pipe used in an internal-combustion engine includes a pipe, a bolt attachment portion, and an injector attachment portion. The pipe includes a pipe bore through which fuel flows. The pipe is fixed to a cylinder head with a bolt that is passed through a bolt through hole of the bolt attachment portion. The injector attachment portion includes an injector bore that communicates with the pipe bore. An injector is attached to the injector attachment portion such that the fuel can be supplied from the pipe to the injector through the injector bore.